Unnamed Klingons (22nd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Klingons who lived during the 22nd century. Antaak's father The father of Antaak belonged to the House of Antaak. When this father's son chose to become a healer, his father disowned him. ( ) }} Chancellors 2151 This Klingon chancellor of the High Council was present in 2151 when brought Klaang back to Qo'noS with evidence that the was attempting to pit the Klingons against each other. When Jonathan Archer brought Klaang to him, the chancellor cut Klaang's palm, as the evidence was hidden in the DNA of Klaang's blood. He then walked over to Archer, put his dagger by Archer's throat, and uttered something in his native language. When Archer stated he hoped it meant thank you, Hoshi Sato told him that he did not want to know what the chancellor had actually said. ( ) )|However, based on the similarity of costume and makeup between this character and the 2153 chancellor, it was assumed by the that this chancellor was M'Rek, who was mentioned by name in the .)}} 2153 This Klingon chancellor of the Klingon High Council served in 2153 when Duras was ordered to pursue the Enterprise into the Delphic Expanse. He said that Archer had escaped them twice and that the Klingon magistrate should have never commuted Archer's death sentence. ( ) . However, given their very similar cranial ridges and general appearance, it could have been intended to be the same Chancellor as in , simply portrayed by a different actor.|Based on the similarity of costume and makeup between the 2151 chancellor and this character, it was assumed by the that this chancellor was M'Rek, who was mentioned by name in the .}} Council members Council attendees These Klingon council members were present when Jonathan Archer returned Klaang to the Klingons' homeworld, Qo'noS. ( ) File:Klingon council chamber.png|Klingon Council members File:Klingon council member 1, 2151.jpg|''Played by Clynell Jackson III'' File:Klingon council member 2, 2151.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' Councilor 1 This Klingon council member served on the High Council in 2151. ( ) , the final episode of Star Trek: Voyager.}} Councilor 2 This Klingon council member served on the High Council in 2153. When Duras was ordered to capture Archer, the council member chided him, saying that Archer had made a fool of him after Archer disabled Duras' ship when Duras was pursuing rebels. ( ) Council members These three Klingon council members were present when Duras was given orders to capture Jonathan Archer in 2153. ( ) }} File:Klingon council member 2, 2153.jpg|''Played by Clynell Jackson III'' File:Klingon council member 3, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon council member 4, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Goroth's starship personnel Kolos' parents The parents of were noted for not following the way of the warrior. His father was a teacher and his mother was a biologist at a university. They encouraged Kolos' study of law. Kolos related this to Jonathan Archer in 2152 when the expressed his surprise that there were other classes in Klingon society than the warrior class. ( ) }} Korok's ship personnel Krell's battle cruiser personnel Military personnel Narendra III inhabitants Qu'Vat inhabitants Repair station abductees These two abductees were among the aliens held by the automated repair station. Their brains were used to enhance the station's computer core. In 2152, Captain Archer and T'Pol discovered these Klingons but were unable to rescue them as they were too long connected to the station. ( ) File:Klingon on repair station 1.jpg|''Played by Michael Braveheart'' File:Klingon on repair station 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Rura Penthe inhabitants Klingons, Unnamed (22nd)